Ep. 47: The Machine Empire's Rebellion
is the forty-seventh episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the third episode of the series' endgame, featuring the ultimate showdown between Führer Hell Saturn and Inazuma Ginga and culminating in a major shift within Black Magma's ranks. Synopsis Hell Saturn tries to prevent a mysterious prophecy from Queen Hedrian from coming true, while Amazon Killer tries to make Inazuma Ginga work on her queen's behalf to overthrow Black Magma's leader! Plot Fuhrer Hell Saturn releases Inazuma Ginga from his prison cell so Ginga can create Fighter Monger, a monger with similar capabilities as Ginga. Ginga then takes Fighter Monger to attack Sun Vulcan preemptively. Inazuma Ginga and Fighter Monger came close to defeating Sun Vulcan--deflecting the New Vulcan Ball with a special shield--but Sun Vulcan summoned Jaguar Vulcan, whose missiles forced Inazuma and Fighter Monger to flee. Fuhrer Hell Saturn was impressed at how close Inazuma Ginga and Fighter Monger came to destroying Sun Vulcan, so as a reward he appoints Inazuma Ginga to be the new field commander for Black Magma. Queen Hedrian is enraged that Hell Saturn replaced Amazon Killer as field commander, realizing that this will make it harder for her to take over Black Magma herself. Meanwhile, Commander Arashiyama came up with an idea to defeat Inazuma Ginga. Sun Vulcan immediately started training to implement his idea, but Fuhrer Hell Saturn became aware of this training and ordered Inazuma Ginga to preemptively strike and destroy Sun Vulcan as they trained. Inazuma Ginga was hesitant, saying that Fighter Monger was still being repaired from the last fight with Sun Vulcan. However, Fuhrer Hell Saturn insisted, saying his strength alone was much larger than Sun Vulcan's. Inazuma Ginga launched an attack as requested, but as soon as he left, Fuhrer Hell Saturn noticed something strange within Fighter Monger's repairs. In the fight, Inazuma Ginga again appeared to outmatch Sun Vulcan's strength, but Sun Vulcan was able to defeat Inazuma Ginga's shield with a delayed version of their New Vulcan Ball attack. Although Inazuma Ginga appeared defeated, Amazon Killer came to his rescue and nursed him back to health. When Inazuma Ginga returned to Black Magma's base, he noticed that Fuhrer Hell Saturn had trifled with Fighter Monger's heart, much to his dismay. Enraged, he desecrated an idol of the Black Sun God in front of Fuhrer Hell Saturn and challenged him to a fight. After a long fight, Inazuma Ginga manages to defeat Fuhrer Hell Saturn, who is finally revealed to be a mecha human. The Zero Girls were furious that Fuhrer Hell Saturn was killed by Inazuma Ginga, but Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer urged that everyone remain united and work together against Sun Vulcan as a common enemy. Although Queen Hedrian nominated Inazuma Ginga to become the new leader of Sun Vulcan, the Zero Girls object and nominate Queen Hedrian, who readily takes the throne. She orders Black Magma to attack Sun Vulcan. Inazuma Ginga tries to convince Fighter Monger to disobey Queen Hedrian's orders but Fighter Monger instead directly attacks Sun Vulcan. However, Sun Vulcan is able to relatively quickly defeat Fighter Monger. As the episode closes, the ghost of Hell Saturn disturbs Queen Hedrian's sleep but then disappears as soon as Amazon Killer enters the room. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : Notes to be added DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara